The present invention relates to a handheld electric beater-mixer, particularly a kitchen beater-mixer, adapted to drive selectively at least one so-called beating accessory such as for example a whip, or a so-called mixing accessory turning at high speed such as for example a mixer foot, and comprising a body containing an electric drive motor, a rotatable coupling device connected to the shaft of the motor and adapted for the securement and driving of the mixing accessory, which coupling device communicates with the outside of the body through a coupling opening provided in the body and adapted for the engagement of the mixing accessory, and a closure associated with said coupling opening.
There is meant by beating accessory a working tool of the whip or blender type, and by mixing accessory an accessory with a working tool turning at high speed of the rotatable helical mixer foot type, or else of the type for a mixer bowl with a rotating knife.
In a known apparatus of this type, the closure is generally used to protect the motor from the entry of dirt or the like in the absence of the mixing accessory and, to this end, it is made of a single piece and is mounted slidably in the body with the help of a manual manipulating element which projects through the coupling opening. The closure is thus manually movable between a closed position in which it closes the coupling opening, for protecting the motor and safety of use, and an open position in which it opens the coupling opening to permit the emplacement of the mixing accessory. This manual closure is however difficult for the user to operate.
The invention has for its object to provide a handheld electric beater-mixer, of the type set forth above, in which the closure associated with the coupling opening will be simple and easy to use, and of a design perfectly adapted for mass production.
According to the invention, the closure is formed by at least two flaps movable between a closure position in which they are adjacent each other in the absence of the mixing accessory, and an open position in which they are spaced from each other inwardly of the body, under the direct action of the mixing accessory during engagement of this latter in the coupling opening, said flaps automatically returning to the closure position after withdrawal of the mixing accessory.
Thus, thanks to these two movable flaps, it will be understood that the opening of the closure is thereafter controlled directly by the mixing accessory during its emplacement, whilst its closing is itself completely automatic, accordingly no longer requiring a manual operation to open and close the closure, contrary to the prior art, which gives the user a great facility of use and permits him even to mount the mixing accessory in the apparatus in the dark.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the two flaps are pivotally mounted in the body respectively about two parallel axes located on opposite sides of the axis of rotation of the coupling device and extending together in a plane transverse to the plane passing through said axis of rotation, the two flaps being urged together by resilient return means which tend to return them to the closure position after withdrawal of the mixing accessory. Such a mounting of the two flaps, like the swinging doors of a saloon, is simple to make and highly reliable.